<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the family by Anki_Shai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119298">For the family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai'>Anki_Shai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Legolas not leaving, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, how the BOTFA should end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas remembers not everything is bad, and it is this memory what makes him stay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legolas Greenleaf &amp; Thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is a little drabble, something I had in my mind after watching BOTFA and seeing that stupid end they gave Thranduil and Legolas. This story is just an attempt to calm down my sad soul.</p><p>Remember English is no my mother tongue so forgive any grammar, spelling or funny mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>He was set to leave in the morning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His backpack was ready at the door of his room, he had picked up his best bow and quiver along with his dual blades and traveling cloak. His eyes swept around the room until they set on the items he had selected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His father had given him every single one of them. His blue eyes went to the bow and quiver, they had lasted more than a century and had been by his side in every single fight. In every single one but the last one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Legolas approached the weapons, his face broke any pretence of disinterested and gave way to pain. He remembered when the King had given them to him, Legolas did not ask and Thranduil did not tell but the Elven-King had crafted the weapons himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His father had been proud, he didn't say it and Legolas did not need to hear it. He knew it by the way his father's eyes had gleamed, his lips had tugged slightly, the way the King had said his name.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Legolas clenched his eyes shut.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>How many chances had they lost?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And for what?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pride. Sorrow. Desperation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Did he really want to go?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Legolas found his father in the Throne room, the King was sitting on his throne with his eyes lost in the distance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The place was empty but by the two guards always posted to each side of the throne.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thranduil flickered his eyes until the set upon the form of his son. Legolas stood at the entrance, on his body royal garments of silver and green and upon his head the small circlet of an Elven Prince.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The King straightened up with a blank expression upon his ageless face, his heart speeding up at the oncoming confrontation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was waiting for the good-bye.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And, he was too much of a coward to stop it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Legolas came closer and on his face Thranduil finally allowed himself to see what Gandalf had told him on the battlefield.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Legolas was the gift his wife had given to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their son.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her son.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thranduil pressed his lips together holding back the whimper threatening to leave his lips. In his pride and sorrow he had forgotten there was someone out there suffering as much as he was, he had stopped loving his son because it was easier to give in the darkness of his own loss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now, he had lost everything and there was nothing left for him to hold onto.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Legolas stopped a few steps away from the throne, his eyes never leaving those of his father.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Everything is ready." Legolas said and his voice echoed in the room, Thranduil nodded curtly but dare not to say anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The silence stretched out for what seemed hours, Thranduil made not attempt to break it and Legolas was not sure as how to continue with his plan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Legolas sighed lowering his gaze as his brows knitted together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You said my mother loved me more than life itself." Legolas turned to Thranduil and the King knew his son was waiting for a confirmation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I did." Thranduil replied firmly, "She loved you very much."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Legolas nodded stepping closer, "And you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thranduil tensed shifting slightly on the throne, his eyes turned sharply to Legolas who was now looking at him defiantly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do you love me?" Legolas hated the breaking of his voice, how his lip quivered as his eyes welled up with tears because he was no longer a child, he had surpassed all these because he had grown up to be strong.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thranduil had taught him that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His father had taught him to be strong. Right after he had fallen of a tree when trying to follow Elrond's twins on some mischief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Legolas lifted his face frowning when he realized Thranduil had stood up turning his back to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Father..." Legolas started. "Ada..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then, Legolas found himself wrapped around strong arms the way he had not been held since he was but a child. Thranduil hugged his son with all the hidden emotions he had kept inside, he hugged Legolas and allowed himself the tears he never shed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I love you more than live itself, Ion nîn." Thranduil whispered breaking and letting out all he had kept inside himself. "I love you so much and I am so lost in grief I am afraid to lose you but I do not know how to make you stay."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It took some time but in the end Legolas returned the hug, his lips curling up in a tender smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How about you promise me how to take on a whole army of orcs by myself?" Legolas whispered holding his father tightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thranduil stepped back giving an inquisitive stare to his son, the King straightened up his face filled with tears those eyes gleaming with hope. Legolas lowered his head his own tears adorning his cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I don't..." Legolas trailed off placing his right hand on his chest. "My travels can wait, but I don't want to leave Mirkwood if it means I won't get a chance to reach out to you. I lost my mother a long time ago, Ada, I don't want to lose you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Legolas..." Thranduil broke into a watery smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Legolas stepped forward and hugged his father. There were so many wounds to be healed, so many conversations to be held Legolas knew this would not be easy his father had built so many walls he had a long work ahead of himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But, Legolas was willing to try.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For his mother.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For his father.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For his family.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>